Wish You Were Here
by Koollolly
Summary: -SONGFIC- The day had been perfect for Amy Rose. The sun was shining, her favorite store had a sale on, and her hero had gone off to save the world as usual. Who'd have thought it would have taken a turn for the worst? Who'd have thought she'd have to watch her beloved one edge closer and closer to death's door and not be able to stop it...


_Hey guys, I know its been a while; but here I am. yayz!_

_I know this story's a kind of depressing comeback, but I've had it in my head for ages. Ever since I heard this new song from Delta Goodrem on the radio, all I could see was this story and I had to write it. So here's hoping that you'll all like it!_

_Read and enjoy, or cry, or go off into a corner and be depressed... Depends on how you take it..._

* * *

WISH YOU WERE HERE

* * *

_**I've been knock, knock, knocking at the thought of your door **_

_**But you're not, not, not here anymore **_

_**I ring, ring, ring you're every phone in my head **_

_**But I can't get through, the connection is dead **_

* * *

A year. It had been a whole year since that day; and still Amy Rose could hardly believe it. She stood outside of his front door almost pitifully, just staring at it whilst reminiscing the days she'd pound at it. However, he would never answer it.

And now he never will. Never ever.

Tears pooled in Amy's eyes as she slid her letter underneath the door, as though hoping that somehow he would walk through his hallway to pick it up; but she did not know what else to do. It was all she could ever do. After all, she had no other means of communication with him anymore.

No one did.

* * *

_**I want, want to tell you about the news today **_

_**But you wouldn't believe me, you'd laugh it away **_

_**There's a ghost standing at the foot of my bed **_

_**And it's you, it's you, it's you **_

* * *

In the letter, Amy had written all of the things that she wanted to tell him in the past month; just like she did every other month. There were exactly twelve letters under that door; but she forced herself to believe that they were all gone, hidden under his bed. At least that's what Tails had told her what he did with her past letters.

Amy told him about Shadow's recent defeat of Eggman, she told him about Tails winning the science competition in Station Square, and she told him about Knuckles' and Rouge's engagement. Amy gave a watery smile, imagining his reaction. He would have just laughed, and asked her where she could have heard such jokes like that.

Oh, how she would give anything in the world just to hear his laugh once more. To see his smile. His bright, emerald green eyes twinkling in mischief and adventure…

* * *

_**It was you they told me who was in trouble **_

_**I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world **_

_**And there was nothing I could do to help you **_

_**And it's true today would be your birthday **_

_**It would've been your 27th year **_

_**And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere **_

_**I wish you were here **_

* * *

The day had been absolutely perfect, Amy remembered. The sun was shining brightly in Station Square, her favourite store had a half-price sale and she was dancing on the tips of her toes whilst waiting for the news of her beloved hero defeating Eggman's schemes on the other side of the world.

Just like he always did.

He had gone along with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge; he had left too fast, making sure she would not be able to follow him on the adventure. He never even said goodbye. He just left her there, with her cheeks puffing in anger.

No matter, Amy had thought as she tried on the new outfits she had bought earlier that day. I had enough fun without him, and besides, when he comes back he'll most likely see the error of his ways ad beg for forgiveness; and maybe, she squealed dreamily, just _maybe_, he'll even propose just to make it up to her!

Oh, how much of a dream come true would that be!

Amy was so lost in her imagination of wedding plans and the names of their children she almost missed the sound of her phone ringing. She jumped out of her fantasies and almost ran to it, tearing it off of the receptor.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you had better have a good apology for running off like that!" Amy yelled, hoping she was sending him into a guilt trip. This is it, he'll surely be on his knees pleading for forgiveness…

"Jeez, Rose, you can't even tell the difference on the phone."

…That wasn't Sonic's voice.

"Shadow?" she asked. "What are you doing on the phone? Where's my boyfriend?!"

"Cut the crap already, Rose. I'm not here for a social chat."

"Way to break the news softly, hon!" Amy heard another voice call from the background. Rouge.

"Fine then, you do it. I don't have time for this," snapped Shadow.

"Pinky, you still there?" asked Rouge, much more loudly now that she was speaking directly into the phone.

Amy seethed with hatred at the sound of her voice, the same one that constantly flirted with _her _Sonic. "What do you want, Rouge?"

"Look, Amy, I need to tell you something. So could you possibly be a bit softer here?"

Amy felt cold all of a sudden. That wasn't Rouge's usual teasing tone; it was soothing and sad. Something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked, now more concerned that she was a minute ago.

"We're at the hospital in Spagonia," said Rouge. "There was an accident during the mission."

Amy froze in pure fear, not liking where the conversation was heading at all. Someone was in trouble, and by the sound of Rouge's voice, it was major trouble. "Who?" she asked fearfully.

It could not have been Shadow or Rouge; they were the ones who called her in the first place…

Was it Tails? So young and most likely an easy target…

Or was it Knuckles? His temper probably getting the best of him in a heated battle…

But somehow, Amy knew the answer. She refused to believe the tiny voice in the back of her mind; it couldn't be true. Yet why else would Rouge be speaking to her so gently?

Sure enough, Rouge replied with the dreaded answer…

"Sonic."

* * *

_**I go back, back, back in every memory of there **_

_**But the clock ticks over every minute we shared **_

_**On my knees begging for it not to be true **_

_**But it was you, it was you, it was you **_

* * *

Amy remembered how she had collapsed, not realising how much her knees had been trembling. Her hands were shaking violently and tears were falling down her cheeks like rapid waterfalls; she was so frightened.

Pull yourself together Amy, she scolded to herself, he has to be fine. Probably a broken bone or something. There was no way he could be on Death's door. This was Sonic, for crying out loud!

"Is he all right?" screeched Amy, hiccupping with tears.

"It's not looking good, Pinky, to tell you the truth. He's still fighting like crazy," Rouge giggled a bit, making Amy growl, "but the doctors don't know whether he's going to make it for sure, hon."

Amy had started hyperventilating. It wasn't true, it wasn't true!

"I need to get there," rambled Amy, standing again and running around and looking for her suitcase in desperation. "I have to be there, I have-"

"Amy, we're on the other side of the world here," said Rouge sternly, "It's take you at least tw- what's up Shadow?"

Amy froze in her rampage and pressed the phone closer to her ear, desperately trying to hear what Shadow was telling Rouge. She could only catch a few words though. "…doctors…won't make…at least three… Tails and Knuckles…tell her…"

"Rouge, what's going on?" whispered Amy, shaking even more though.

The other side of the line was silent for a while, then at last Rouge spoke again, only her voice was very tired sounding. "Pinky… I need to… Shadow!" Rouge called away from the phone. "Can you get Amy and bring her here? I can't…"

"Rose," Rouge's voice was replaced with Shadow's. "Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you."

"Shadow, what's going on!" Amy yelled, but Shadow had already hung up. She started to sob again; she was so scared for Sonic. No one was telling her anything, and it was frustrating her to the point she wanted to rip her quills out.

_Sonic… please don't do this to me…_

There was a flash of yellow light, and then out of nowhere Shadow appeared in her living room with his usual frown on his face. Only this one looked more grim than usual…

"You ready to go?" he asked, clutching the red Chaos Emerald tighter in his hand.

"What's happening Shadow, tell me the truth!" begged Amy.

Shadow closed his eyes and folded his arms, his frown deepening even more. "It's not good news, Rose. He was shot in the chest and it grazed his heart. He's awake for now, but the doctors just told us that he's only got a few hours left. They can't do anything for him."

* * *

_**It was you they told me who was in trouble **_

_**I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world **_

_**And there was nothing I could do to help you **_

_**And it's true today would be your birthday **_

_**It would've been your 27th year **_

_**And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere **_

_**I wish you were here **_

* * *

The world was a blur for Amy for the next few minutes. She hardly felt Shadow grasping her by the shoulder and the power of Chaos Control felt only like a tickle in the chest. Her stomach was churning and her heart was racing too much to focus on anything.

Only a few hours left…

"Pinky?"

Amy jumped at the sound of Rouge's voice, and spun around. Rouge's expression was very defeated, her eyes were half lidded and her large ears were limp, making the scenario more real to Amy.

"Where is he?" she whispered, chocking on her tears.

"Come with us, hon," said Rouge, holding out a comforting hand which Amy squeezed tightly.

Shadow and Rouge led her down the white hall, and outside a door with a trio of doctors observing their papers sadly. Amy felt her heart clench painfully; this was not happening, it couldn't be…

"Excuse me," said Rouge, pushing past the doctors to open the door.

Amy suddenly became terrified. "No, don't!"

Too late. The door had been opened. Revealing the nightmare within.

There were machines everywhere, all beeping with some form of information and all with cords and wires trailing from their metal skin. And each of those wires led to the blue figure in the bed.

Sonic was awake, just like Shadow said, and he was chatting to the crying fox on his left. Tails had slumped forward in his seat by Sonic's bedside and his head was lying on the bed, facing away from Sonic; he probably didn't want his big brother to see him cry. Sonic was stroking his head comfortingly, but it was clearly doing nothing to soothe his little brother. Knuckles was standing in the corner of the room, his eyes closed and his arms folded, clearly not wanting to watch his best friend's last minutes.

It was truly a nightmare in Amy's eyes.

Sonic's dull, emerald eyes flickered over to her direction, and he gave a wide grin through the oxygen mask on his muzzle. "Ames, ya made it!"

Why was he so happy? Amy wondered. He was dying, and yet he was smiling like it was all a big game.

"You should be resting, hedgehog," grumbled Shadow, moving over to Sonic's bedside.

"Ah, what's the point, Shads?" mumbled Sonic, his ears only flattening just a little bit. "I don't wanna go down like some couch potato!"

Knuckles cracked a smile, and Tails hiccupped a quick laugh before crying even harder, making his shoulders tremble violently. Sonic resumed stroking his head again, smiling sadly down at his friend. But soon the smile turned into a grimace of pain, and instantly his hand reached to his chest, right above his heart.

"Agh!" he yelped.

"_That's_ the point," stated Shadow. "You don't need more strain."

Sonic huffed in pain, before sending a cheeky grin in Shadow's direction. "Whatever you say, mother."

Amy winced. This wasn't right. It would have been so much easier if Sonic had been asleep; seeing him so alive only made the scene harsher. In a few hours, she would never hear his voice, his laugh ever again…

Sonic's eyes moved over Amy's frame again. "Hey, Amy. Sorry you have to see me like this."

"What did you do, you moron," she whimpered, moving closer to Sonic to grasp his other hand. His grasp was so weak, and his hand was shaking. She tried her hardest not to look at his bloodied, bandaged chest.

"I just wasn't fast enough, I guess," mumbled Sonic, his eyes drooping and trailing down to his chest. "This 'bot came outta nowhere, and it got me good."

Amy noticed Tails clenching his eyes shut painfully, and she briefly wondered about the horror he had to experience. She didn't know what she would have done if she had seen Sonic being shot before her very eyes.

"Ugh!" Amy froze as she watched Sonic groan and roll over slightly, releasing his grip from Amy's hand. She sobbed as she watched him tremble in agony; she knew that Sonic was never one to show his pain unless it was extreme…

"Sonic, you need to relax." Knuckles quietly spoke up from the corner of the room, looking over to Sonic's shaking form. "None of us want you to be in pain."

"Too late for that, Knux," chuckled Sonic, but he obeyed the echidna and rolled over again with his eyes closed. "This sucks, big time," he mumbled, opening his eyes by a slither. "D'ya reckon they got lots of running space up there?"

"Don't!" Screeched Amy, covering her face to block the images before her. She didn't want to see this; she didn't want to see the love of her life dying in front of her.

* * *

_**Instead of just in my dreams and in my imagination **_

_**Confusing me completely from another dimension **_

_**Can you see the beauty from a new beginning somewhere **_

_**Cause I feel like I won't repair with time **_

_**It was you, it was you, it was you**_

* * *

"It'll be okay, Ames," mumbled Sonic, looking more tired than ever. "I'll be fine, and I'll never leave ya. All of you, ya got that?"

"Don't go then," whispered Tails, lifting his head up to look at Sonic with wet eyes.

Sonic only smirked. "That's the only thing I can't promise, buddy. Besides, ya know me; I never miss an opportunity for adventure."

"You shouldn't have taken this one for a long time," said Shadow. "This shouldn't be your time."

Sonic cracked a grin. "Aw, I didn't know ya cared, Shads!"

"Shut up and rest," growled Shadow, but there was a very small hint of a smile of his muzzle.

Sonic smiled softly. "I'll say hi to her of you want. Maria, wasn't it?"

Shadow froze and his eyes locked with Sonic's. "Thank you, Sonic," he eventually murmured with a nod as his ears lowered slightly.

Sonic sighed heavily. "I'm so tired," he mumbled with a heavy slur.

"Go to sleep, Big Blue," Rouge spoke up with a sad smile, as Amy and Tails quickly grasped one of Sonic's hands tightly.

"Don' wanna." His voice shook slightly, making Amy cry even harder.

"You said so yourself, hedgehog," said Knuckles, moving closer to Sonic's bed. "What's the point?"

Sonic smiled as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Touché, Knux."

Amy held her breath as his eyelids fluttered, and felt her heart freeze when she heard the heart monitor beep slower. Alarms were beginning to ring from the machine…

No… Amy begged. This was NOT happening…

"I love you guys," Sonic sighed heavily, as his eyes finally closed.

Everyone was silent. Shadow had retreated to the corner of the room, not facing anyone. Knuckles had clenched his eyes shut in grief, and Rouge had moved over to his side to comfort him. Tails had resumed his original limp position with his head next to Sonic's chest, and began to sob. Amy had clenched Sonic's hand even tighter, as though the strength of her hold would keep him here; but alas, even she knew the fight was pointless.

"I love you too, Sonic," she whispered once before collapsing to the ground with her head on her knees and her hands over her eyes.

It was only a few minutes later when the sound everyone dreaded arrived.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee p_

* * *

_**It was you they told me who was in trouble **_

_**I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world **_

_**And there was nothing I could do to help you **_

_**And it's true today would be your birthday **_

_**It would've been your 27th year **_

_**And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere **_

_**I wish you were here **_

* * *

Amy shook herself back to the present, standing outside Sonic's door. She gave a shaky breath and turned and walked away, hoping that she could leave the nightmare behind too. But even she knew she wasn't that lucky…

Being the anniversary of his death, everyone had planned to meet up at Green Hill for a barbeque. It was something Amy was not really looking forward to; she knew it would only bring bad memories, but she still had to go. For Sonic…

She passed by the side of his house, and glanced though his window where she could see her letters piled together. She blinked in surprise when she saw a gust of wind move them around, and then gave a small smile.

He had kept his promise. That was one thing she knew.

Occasionally, she had felt his presence at the end of her bed before she fell asleep. Tails had told her he could have sworn that Sonic was by his side one time when he was on a mission to stop Eggman. Knuckles had said that he could still hear his cocky voice speaking to him every now and then.

But still, Amy thought with a grimace, it just wasn't the same. She wanted the real thing.

* * *

"_**I wish you were here…"**_

* * *

_So whad'ya think? Personally, I'm proud of it, but I guess it's all up to you.  
_

_Please review...**  
**_


End file.
